<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A difference by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377131">A difference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Caradoc and Dorcas Dearborn's mansion several months after the first wizarding war. They're discussing how their generous donations have helped repair and support the wizarding community in the aftermath of the war.</p><p>Dorcas said, "We should help others more often."</p><p>Caradoc replied, "You're absolutely right, darling. To think we've gone our whole lives up until now never helping those less fortunate than ourselves."</p><p>Dorcas sighed. "We still have plenty of time to do just that."</p><p>Caradoc asked, "Are you saying what I think you are?"</p><p>Dorcas insisted, "What do you think I'm saying, dear?"</p><p>Caradoc stated, "That we should keep doing everything in our power to make a difference to the wizarding world."</p><p>Dorcas smiled. "That is exactly what I am saying."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>